Méfaits accomplis
by Milenack
Summary: Cinquième année de Harry, l'Ordre renaît de ses cendres. Malgré la présence de Remus, Sirius se sent prisonnier du Square Grimmaurd et commence à se renfermer sur lui même. Mais sa rencontre avec Fred et George va avoir des effets inattendus. Et si dans les murs de l'austère demeure, une amitié naissait, faite de souvenirs, d'envie de rire et d'un goût prononcé pour l'interdit ?
1. Prologue

_Note de Blacky : Bonjour à tous ! Voici donc le prologue de cette histoire à six mains, née des imaginations combinées de trois amies. Nous ne promettons pas de publier souvent, car nous avons nos vies, mais nous essaierons de faire au mieux et espérons que vous ne nous en voudrez pas trop si nous sommes à la bourre. Et puisqu'il n'y a plus rien à dire, enjoy !_

_Note de Mili : "Nous voici réunis en ce jour pour célébrer l'union des Maraudeurs et des Facétieux, unis par les liens sacrés de la Carte, vous pouvez commencez la lecture". _

_Note de Len : nos vies ? Nos cours, oui ! Je ne sais plus ce que c'est d'avoir une vie sociale ! Amusez-vous bien ! Et n'oubliez pas que les retours sont importants pour les auteurs ! Vous nous magnifiez (ouais ouais tout ça)._

**Prologue**

_~ Point de vue Siriusien~_

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises... » prononça Sirius, la voix voilée par l'hésitation.

Autour de lui, James, Peter et Remus fixaient du regard le parchemin qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Dans le coin gauche, une tache de chocolat faite par le loup-garou les narguait. Elle semblait vouloir leur dire qu'elle serait à jamais la seule image inscrite sur ce papier brun.

Ils avaient passé tellement de temps à travailler sur ce projet que les Maraudeurs s'étaient peu à peu renfermés, formant un quatuor inatteignable, tant par leurs camarades que par les reproches de leurs professeurs. Leur niveau scolaire ne se maintenait que par la grâce de Remus qui avait pour lui un talent inné de pédagogue.

James ne sautait plus à tout va sur Lily Evans et, si la rouquine occupait toujours un coin de son esprit, ses pensées étaient tournées vers les encyclopédies de sorts : cherchant, fouillant et farfouillant pour trouver celui qui leur serait utile.

La création de la carte serait l'un de leurs plus beau coup. Ils avaient dû l'imaginer à partir de rien, prévoir le moindre problème... Le moindre point avait son importance. C'était leur trésor et il brillait de la plus belle des magies. Ils avaient déposé, dans cet artefact, un peu de chacun. Leurs pouvoirs, leur amitié, leurs individualités mais aussi leur temps, leurs pensées, leur sueur.

Une exclamation étonnée de Peter fit sortir Sirius de ses pensées. Sur le parchemin, un trait de couleur noire commençait à filer la partition de l'école, révélant le premier niveau. Les couloirs, les escaliers, les portes... tout semblait être parfaitement indiqué. Petit à petit, le chemin se précisa et des étiquettes commencèrent à apparaître sur les côtés de la carte. Chacune était reliée à des pas et indiquait le nom des élèves présents.

Ils trouvèrent Dumbledore faisant les cents pas dans son bureau, Rusard arpentant les couloirs d'un air obtus qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'imaginer. McGonagall et Flitwick étaient réunis dans le bureau de ce dernier et Merlin seul savait ce qu'ils pouvaient y fabriquer.

Les Maraudeurs s'entre-regardèrent, frappés par la réalisation de tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire munis de cette carte. Au départ, ça n'avait été qu'une idée saugrenue de Sirius après s'être perdu pour la énième fois en allant à la Tour d'Astronomie, ça n'aurait du être qu'un plan parmi tant d'autres mais voilà que leurs quatre génies unis sur le même projet avaient crée un monstre (en toute humilité).

- C'est... inattendu... démarra Remus, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans le dortoir.

- Comment ça, inattendu ? Tu doutais de nos capacités, Lunard ? Interrogea Sirius, l'air outré.

- Pour tout te dire...

- Ben en fait...

Peter et Remus se regardèrent amusé puis le loup-garou lui fit signe de continuer.

- Je dois avouer que je doutais surtout de ta partie du travail Sirius, tout le monde sait que tu dessines comme un pied.

- Voyons, Peter. Dit Remus calmement, tu ne penses pas que James est le pire ?

Celui-ci, encore tout ébahi pour l'accomplissement de la carte du Maraudeur, ne releva pas la sentence et ce fut Sirius qui se mit en devoir de les venger tous les deux à grands coups d'oreiller mal placé. Il monta sur son lit, le défendant comme un fort tandis que Queudver et Lunard ripostaient avec force et courage tels les deux Gryffondor qu'ils étaient. Le combat fit rage durant de nombreuses minutes. Plus le temps passait, plus le dortoir commençait à ressembler à champ de bataille. Chacun y mettait du sien, seul le jeune Potter restait insensible à l'atmosphère pleine de testostérone, comme hypnotisé par le papier imparfait qui contenait la carte. Finalement, après une lutte acharnée, Sirius se rendit, agitant la housse déchirée de son oreiller tel un drapeau blanc qui aurait vu de meilleurs jours. Peter et Remus se tapèrent dans la main, accompagnant leur victoire de ricanements satisfaits et peu discrets. Alors qu'ils lui tournaient le dos et reprenaient possession de leurs lits, Sirius dans un geste de désespoir, jeta un dernier oreiller qui vint violemment frapper la tête du quatrième garçon.

- Par tous les caleçons tachés de Merlin... ça fonctionne ! » s'exclama James, émerveillé. Dévoile-moi...

- Ah non ! Coupa Sirius en descendant brusquement de son lit pour lui arracher la carte des mains. Je refuse tout net que la première utilisation de notre magnifique carte du Maraudeur te serve à trouver Lily Evans !

_PV REMUS :_

"_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_".

Il en avait de bonnes lui ! Évidemment qu'elles étaient mauvaises ! On ne créait pas une carte magique servant à faire les 400 coups si nos intentions étaient bonnes...

Et voilà comment ils se retrouvaient tous les quatre, en plein milieu de la journée, à traquer Rusard à travers tout le château avec leur dernière création. On aurait pu penser qu'attaquer le soir aurait été plus approprié. Une traque en pleine nuit, des ombres cachées dans les couloirs sombres, le côté terrifiant du château endormi, le silence des murs... Mais ils étaient trop impatients tous les quatre, alors voilà, ils en étaient là.

Non pas que Remus se plaignait hein. Lui ça l'éclatait, ils avaient une heure de libre entre la Métamorphose et les Potions, alors ils en profitaient. Ça faisait des semaines que Peter, James et Sirius voulaient faire cette blague. Bon d'accord, des mois. Bon, très bien, depuis cet été en fait. Depuis qu'ils étaient venus chez lui un week-end et qu'ils avaient regardé Fantasia à la télé à cause du temps pluvieux qu'il faisait.

"Hey, hey les mecs, j'ai une idée de génie ! Quand on sera à Poudlard, on enchantera les balais de Rusard pour le rendre taré, ça vous dit ?"

Et bien sur, il avait fallut que ce soit James qui lance cette idée. Et comme ça venait de James, Peter était forcément d'accord, et comme c'était une idée stupide, immature, qui allait mettre Rusard dans une situation délicate, Sirius était forcément d'accord.

Remus avouait, il était assez d'accord aussi...

Donc, depuis la rentrée ils surveillaient l'emploi du temps de Rusard. Quand il était dans son bureau, quand il n'y était pas, quand il faisait sa ronde dans la tour Nord, dans la cour de derrière, dans les quartiers sud... Ils avaient tout noté sur un planning, tous les détails, jusqu'à la manière dont il prenait un élève par le col de sa robe pour le trainer à son bureau en lui promettant toute sorte d'atrocité.

Et ils en étaient arrivés à la conclusion que le Lundi après midi, Rusard faisait son ménage dans le hall d'entrée du château, pour enlever toute la crasse accumulée durant le week-end. Et ce jour-là comble du bonheur, il pleuvait !

Ce qui voulait dire, comme le disait si bien Sirius, que...

- Là on a juste à attendre qu'il trouve un élève qui revient du cours de botanique en train de dégueulasser le hall et PAF, menaces habituelles...

- ... coups de fouets...

- … pendaison par les pieds...

- ...coups de bâtons sur les doigts...

- ... récurer son bureau trois fois...

- ... laver les toilettes de l'infirmerie...

- ... être obligé d'épouser Lily...

- SIRIUS ! Ce serait pas une punition ça, se serait une récompense !

- Parle pour toi vieux. Et puis on s'en fout, fallait que ça rime.

- Les mecs, vous êtes désespérants, franchement vous...

- Silence ! Répondit Remus. Regardez !

Ils se penchèrent tous les quatre sur la carte qu'ils avaient étalé sur une des tables de la salle de cours dans laquelle ils s'étaient réfugiés. Rusard avait ENFIN attrapé un élève dans le hall, vu comment les deux points sur la carte étaient serrés, il en prenait déjà pour son grade le pauvre gamin.

- Les gars, c'est parti !

Tout le plan était prêt ! Ils devaient descendre jusqu'au hall sans se faire repérer par Rusard (qui les considérait comme de la peste), Severus (qui voulait toujours savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient) et Lily (James la cherchait sur la carte depuis des jours, s'il la trouvait maintenant, le plan était fichu). Durant les 10 minutes à peine durant lesquelles Rusard serait dans son bureau avec sa nouvelle victime, ils devaient ensorceler les trois balais et trois seaux différents qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer le hall. Ça tombait bien, ils étaient trois et les Maraudeurs étaient quatre ! Ben oui, il fallait bien qu'un d'eux fasse le guet, ils ne devaient surtout pas se faire prendre par un professeur.

Sirius pensait que c'était bon signe. (Enfin, quand il s'agissait de faire des bêtises, Sirius voyait des bons signes partout).

Ils y étaient, sortilèges et enchantements qu'ils avaient appris par cœur pour l'occasion. Remus se contentait de surveiller la carte et la dizaine de profs qui pouvait surgir à tout moment. Et les préfets. Et Rusard. Surtout Rusard...

- Les mecs, il revient !

- Attend, on n'a pas encore fini.

- LES GARS !

Il en attrapa deux par les manches et les tira vers les toilettes du côté gauche du hall. Ils se planquèrent derrière la porte. James, la tête brûlée, lança un dernier sort à son balai et, dans un jet de lumière, Rusard revint.

- Bande de voyous, dangers publics, fauteurs de troubles...

L'excitation était à son comble. Marcherait ou marcherait pas ? James se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, Sirius agrippa le bras de Remus jusqu'à lui faire mal, Peter trépignait à côté de lui. Le lycanthrope, lui, se contentait d'essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur.

- Qu'est ce que...

Rusard avait touché un de ses balais. Il n'aurait pas dû. Les trois se réveillèrent et dansèrent dans tous les sens, suivis par les seaux soudain animés qui renversaient leur contenu en dansant sur le sol de pierre. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le hall devint une pataugeoire sous les rires des élèves et les cris de Rusard pendant que les balais tourbillonnaient.

Alors ils fermèrent la porte, s'adossèrent au mur et rirent jusqu'aux larmes, tous les quatre, jusqu'à en avoir mal aux côtes, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir respirer. Victoire totale. La grande première était officiellement une parfaite réussite. Remus regarda le morceau de parchemin qu'il avait entre les mains. Ce bout de papier n'avait pas fini de leur donner du rêve, et il espéra une seconde que ce rêve durerait longtemps... vraiment longtemps.

_POV Jumeaux_

- Laisse tomber Fred, ce n'est qu'un vieux bout de parchemin.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta de regarder l'objet sous tous les angles, tentant d'y déceler un intérêt quelconque, et jeta un regard profondément outré à son jumeau. Puis il prit sa baguette et se mit à tapoter frénétiquement dessus en lançant :

- Comment peux-tu être aussi négatif ?! Nous avons sué sang et eau pour le dérober à Rusard, alors je suis convaincu que c'est quelque chose d'exceptionnel ! C'est forcément quelque chose d'exceptionnel !

George soupira face à l'entêtement de son frère, puis il haussa un sourcil, intrigué, le regard rivé vers le morceau de papier. En effet, quelques secondes après les mots de Fred, de l'encre noire avait commencé à apparaître, à former des lettres, un mot.

« Merci. »

Le garçon se redressa du mur contre lequel il était appuyé, et s'approcha de son frère, qui fixait l'objet avec l'air de ne pas y croire. Le temps de cligner des yeux, le parchemin était redevenu vierge. La seconde d'après, une autre phrase était apparue, comme tracée par une main invisible.

« Vous ne serez pas déçus, faites nous confiance. Cette carte est unique au monde »

_« C'est pas la modestie qui t'étouffe Corn' »_

« Lunard, elle est unique ou elle est pas unique ? »

**« Elle est unique. L'ego de Corn' n'a rien à voir là dedans pour une fois. »**

« Et toc. »

Les jumeaux lisaient avec de grands yeux, partagés entre l'amusement et la curiosité. Les phrases qui se succédaient semblaient être une conversation entre au moins trois personnes, à juger par les différentes écritures. Les mots disparurent, et d'un même geste, les deux garçons se pincèrent pour vérifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas. Puis George prit la parole, avec un air perplexe :

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Fred avec un grand sourire et un ton triomphant. Mais au moins on sait que ce n'est pas un papier quelconque !

- Certes. Mais on sait toujours pas à quoi il sert !

- Demandons leur !

Son frère avait dit cela comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde et en soupirant, George prit sa baguette, la pointa contre le parchemin et après avoir soigneusement choisi ses mots pour ne pas paraître impoli, murmura :

- Et en gros, euh, vous pourriez nous expliquer l'utilité de cet objet ?

Une quatrième écriture apparut presque immédiatement.

_**« C'est une carte de Poudlard où apparaissent les passages secrets, les couloirs, les salles, et où on peut voir le déplacement de chaque personne. »**_

« Mais tais toi Queudver ! Tu livres notre plus grand secret sans même vérifier s'ils en sont dignes ?! »

_**« Oh pardon Corn'... »**_

Les deux rouquins se regardèrent, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Si cette histoire de carte était vraie, leur séjour à Poudlard allait être beaucoup plus intéressant et amusant qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu. Ils posèrent la carte par terre avec une précaution presque religieuse et se rapprochèrent pour discuter à voix basse :

- Tu te rends compte Fred ?

- Je me rends compte George. Cette carte est un don divin.

- Je dirais même plus, providentiel. Il faut à tout prix qu'ils nous livre le secret pour la faire marcher !

Fred observa son jumeau, reconnaissant bien sur son visage l'excitation qui précédait chacune de leurs grandes actions. Il hocha la tête vigoureusement, un sourire aux lèvres. Les deux garçons reprirent le parchemin, et tapotèrent à nouveau dessus du bout de leurs baguettes.

- Comment vous prouver qu'on est dignes de recevoir votre précieux savoir ?

Il ne se passa rien pendant plusieurs minutes, puis la première écriture se manifesta.

**« Répondez à cette question : Quelle est votre plus grande ambition à Poudlard ? »**

Fred et George se regardèrent en réfléchissant, puis le premier répondit :

- Avoir un tiroir à notre nom dans le bureau de Rusard.

Le visage de son frère s'illumina, trouvant l'idée excellente. Il se frotta les mains, attendant avec impatience la réponse du papier. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à apparaître :

« J'adore ! Si vous y arrivez, bravo, même nous on n'a pas réussi ! Pour moi c'est bon, vous avez passé le test. Patmol ? »

_« Hum, pourquoi pas. Après tout, il nous faut bien des successeurs.»_

« Lunard ? »

**« C'est bon pour moi. »**

« Queudver ? »

_**« Pour moi aussi. »**_

« Bien, c'est donc à l'unanimité générale que vous devenez les heureux détenteurs de la Carte du Maraudeur ! Prenez en soin, on y tient beaucoup. »

Les deux rouquins poussèrent une exclamation de joie triomphale, puis continuèrent à lire ce que les différentes écritures leur disaient.

_**« Vous devez avoir à cœur de semer la pagaille, et ne jamais craindre le règlement. »**_

«** Jurer solennellement que vos intentions sont mauvaises pour que la carte se révèle. Elle redeviendra vierge une fois vos « méfaits accomplis ». »**

_« Bonne chance. Que la force des Maraudeurs soit avec vous. »_

L'encre s'effaça. Ils attendirent quelques instants, mais rien ne se passa. Ils inspirèrent profondément, mais aucun des deux n'osaient parler. Ils avaient l'impression que le moment était bien trop sacré pour briser le silence. L'un comme l'autre commençait à peine à envisager tout ce qui leur serait possible grâce à la carte. Se regardant dans les yeux, et sans aucun mot, ils se firent la promesse de se montrer à jamais digne des Maraudeurs. D'un même geste, ils levèrent leur baguettes, les dirigèrent vers le parchemin, puis prononcèrent distinctement, et en chœur :

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.


	2. Quand les belettes changent de terrier

_Note de Len : Ahem... Bonjour tout le monde ? J'aime pas commencer alors faisons vite. Voici le nouveau chapitre, tout frais tout chaud de Méfaits accomplis ! J'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !_

_Note de Blacky : Wesh ! Bien ou bien ? Ah non, pas la lapidation ! Hum… Bref. J'espère que vous allez apprécier le vrai premier chapitre de notre histoire, parce que bon, hein, on s'est supportées 5h sur Skype pour l'écrire. N'oubliez pas les review !_

_Note de Mili : On commence enfin à entrer dans le vif du sujet avec ce premier vrai chapitre. J'espère que vous apprécierez autant qu'on a aimé l'écrire (enfin pour ma part !^^) N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Enjoy !_

**Chapitre 1 : Quand les belettes changent de terrier**

- Bien les enfants, lança leur père en montant les marches du perron. Vu la situation actuelle, Dumbledore a jugé plus prudent de nous faire quitter le Terrier. Nous passerons donc l'été ici, dans cette maison qui bénéficie de toutes les protections possibles, légales ou non.

Fred et George levèrent la tête et observèrent l'austère demeure aux pierres sombres, qui était apparue entre les numéros 11 et 13 après que leur père ait lu un parchemin étrange. Leurs regards passèrent sur les fenêtres aux rideaux pourpres tirés, et s'arrêtèrent sur la porte noire ornée d'un heurtoir en forme de patte d'un animal probablement peu sympathique – sauf naturellement aux yeux de Hagrid. Ils frissonnèrent.

- Charmant, murmura George. On dirait un mausolée, mais à la surface.

Arthur ouvrit la porte, et fit signe au reste de sa famille de le suivre. Les jumeaux furent les derniers à entrer, presque à reculons. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un hall plongé dans la pénombre, à demi éclairé seulement par une lumière au fond.

- Papa, on est où ? demanda Fred d'une voix incertaine.

- Vous vous trouvez jeune homme, dans le manoir de la très noble et très ancienne famille des Black, répondit une voix rauque.

Les torches sur les murs s'allumèrent brusquement, révélant Maugrey qui se tenait sur une marche de l'escalier menant à l'étage. L'Auror baissa sa baguette, et darda son œil magique sur le rouquin.

- La famille Black est un des plus anciens clans de Sang-Purs, continua-t-il avec dégout. Des admirateurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plongés jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire. De belles ordures si vous voulez mon avis, mais au moins, ils ont su protéger leur maison avec de puissants maléfices. Et fort heureusement pour nous, il se trouve que le dernier Black vivant se trouve dans notre camp, il a accepté de nous héberger.

- Sirius est ici ? demanda Ron.

Maugrey hocha la tête. Fred et George fouillèrent dans leur mémoire, les sourcils froncés. On leur avait dit peu après la mort de Cédric que le criminel activement recherché qu'était Sirius Black s'était révélé être aussi fidèle à ses amis qu'un chien et qu'il n'était qu'une innocente victime abusée par une affreuse machination. Ceci dit, il avait quand même essayé de déchiqueter leur frère. Azkaban avait dû lui griller quelques neurones.

- Jeunes gens, reprit l'Auror, vos chambres se trouvent aux différents étages. Ron, celle que tu partageras avec Harry est au deuxième Ginny, Hermione et toi serez au premier, et Fred et George, vous êtes au troisième. Je vous suggère d'aller vous installer, vos valises s'y trouvent déjà. Molly, Arthur, les autres nous attendent dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde hocha la tête puis le groupe se sépara. Les parents suivirent Maugrey jusqu'à une porte au fond du hall, tandis que Ron et Ginny montaient les marches d'un pas rapide, laissant les jumeaux seuls avec l'oppressante atmosphère de la demeure. Ils prirent alors quelques instants pour observer autour d'eux, et le regrettèrent.

Le hall était froid, semblait hostile aux étrangers. Les torches sur les murs tapissés de gris et d'argent projetaient une lumière faiblarde, rendant les ombres des quelques meubles inquiétantes. Nombre de tableaux et de portraits s'alignaient le long du couloir. Sur le côté, près de la porte, trônait un porte parapluie en forme de jambe de troll. Un peu plus loin, il y avait une commode, surmonté d'un miroir sali par le temps. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis usé, vieilli, déchiré par endroit et dont on peinait à reconnaître la couleur originelle. La touche glamour, qui donnait un cachet si particulier à l'endroit, se trouvait être une série de têtes d'elfes de maisons, clouées au mur de l'escalier. Leurs grandes paupières étaient hermétiquement closes, comme si ces pauvres créatures partageaient le sommeil éternel qui semblait étreindre la maison.

- Tu crois que ce sont eux, la noble famille des Black ? demanda Fred.

- Surement, ce genre de groin, c'est une preuve irréfutable de prestance.

Fred éclata de rire, bientôt suivi par son frère. Le bruit qu'ils firent réveilla un tableau accroché au mur, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué jusque là, car la toile était entièrement cachée par un grand rideau noir. Celui-ci s'écarta néanmoins et une voix stridente de femme retentit :

- INFAMES ORDURES QUI OSEZ SOUILLER MA MAISON, TRAITRES A VOTRE SANG, COMMENT POUVEZ VOUS PROFANER AINSI LA DEMEURE DE MES ANCETRES ! LA RACAILLE DES WEASLEY, CHEZ MOI, HONTE, QUELLE HON-

Les jumeaux, surpris par cette intervention bruyante, se précipitèrent dans les escaliers, atteignirent la pièce la plus proche au premier étage, et fermèrent la porte au prix d'un grand effort, le temps ayant sérieusement endommagé les gonds. Mais même ainsi, le bois peinait à étouffer la voix hurlante de la femme du tableau. Fred et George s'adossèrent au mur, essoufflés et la peur au ventre. Le premier posa une main sur l'épaule du second et murmura :

- On n'est pas chez nous, Forge, on n'est pas chez nous.

- T'as raison Gred, c'est un terrier bien trop lugubre pour les belettes que nous sommes.

Fred se releva et fit quelques pas dans ce qui s'avérait être un salon. Plutôt spacieux, qui avait du être agréable, jadis. Les épais rideaux usés de velours couleur vert de mousse empêchaient entièrement une potentielle lumière diurne de venir briser l'obscurité du lieu. George sortit sa baguette et d'un geste, alluma les lampes murales. Elles révélèrent aux jeunes hommes des murs vert olive ornés de tapisseries sales, un plafond haut, et des canapés et fauteuils élimés entourant une table basse aux pieds effilés. Dans un coin, un secrétaire fermé s'agitait bizarrement. Sur le mur du fond, trônait une cheminée en marbre sali qui avait du être blanc autrefois, flanquée de chaque côté d'armoires vitrées, couvertes de poussière, et où s'entassaient divers objets qui n'auraient pas paru déplacés dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Fred s'approcha, et se mit à tâter les étranges babioles du bout de sa baguette, attendant avec une impatience incongrue que l'une d'elle s'agite et lui saute au visage.

- Hé, viens voir, dis George, l'interrompant ainsi dans son expérience.

Celui-ci se tenait face au mur de gauche, lequel était entièrement recouvert d'une immense tapisserie usée et mangée par endroits, représentant un arbre généalogique. Des séries de petits portraits de sorciers et sorcières à la mine austère faisaient remonter la lignée jusqu'au Moyen-âge, au sommet de l'arbre. Au dessus, tracé d'une écriture élégante, était inscrit : _**La Très Noble et Très Ancienne Famille des Black.**_ Les jumeaux observèrent les visages l'un après l'autre, et remarquèrent que certains avaient été enlevés, brulés, laissant des traces noirâtres.

- Ca a l'air d'être des gens vraiment sympathiques.

- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. J'adorerais jouer aux bavboules avec eux.

Un instant de silence, puis George souffla un grand coup sur le mur, faisant voler un nuage de poussière qui les fit tousser. Ils déchiffrèrent les noms, s'amusèrent pendant un moment à relier chaque personne qu'ils connaissaient aux gens de l'arbre, puis se lancèrent dans un concours de celui avait le faciès le moins facile. Concours que Cygnus Black, fils de Phineas Nigellus, époux de Violetta Bulstrode et géniteur de Pollux, Cassiopeia, Marius et Dorea, gagna de justesse. Finalement, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. En bas, la femme du tableau s'était calmée.

- On continue l'exploration ? demanda Fred en ouvrant la porte avec difficulté.

- Avec plaisir ! Je me demande ce qu'on va trouver d'autre ici.

- Peut-être le propriétaire des lieux…

- S'il est pareil que le reste de sa famille, je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir très envie.

- Mais si voyons, il suffit de le brosser dans le sens du poil !

* * *

Sirius pénétra dans la chambre parentale avec un frisson. La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet mais sa mémoire se chargeait de combler le vide. Il longea ainsi le souvenir d'un lit à baldaquin aux tentures vert bouteille et évita d'un pas expert le coffre en acajou qui trônait au bout. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et tira d'un coup sec les rideaux en velours. Un nuage de poussière le fit tousser tandis que la saleté accumulée par les ans sur les carreaux ne laissait passer qu'un trait fin de lumière.

Légèrement éclairée, la chambre suintait une impression oppressante qui coulait comme une sueur froide dans le dos de Sirius. Lignes droites et ordre étaient les mots régnants dans la pièce pourtant au sol la coiffeuse de sa mère dessinait contre son gré des ombres difformes qui venait heurter le rangement de la pièce. Les entrelacs sculptés autour du miroir rebondissaient contre le sol et venait frapper Sirius de plein fouet. Il se reconnut aussitôt, lui, l'ombre difforme dans le dos de Walburga Black, dame du monde.

Petit, Sirius avait toujours aimé observer sa mère se préparer pour les grandes soirées Sang Pur. Assise à la coiffeuse, elle faisait virevolter sa baguette, nouant et dénouant ses cheveux, le laissant même choisir la coupe qu'il préférait.

Ce souvenir soudain coupa le souffle de Sirius qui se laissa tomber sur la causeuse rembourré qui bordait la fenêtre. La tête dans les mains, il essuya d'un geste brusque ses yeux rendus humides par la poussière. Cela faisait presque vingt ans qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cette pièce et il avait cru pouvoir y entrer sans craindre d'être assailli par les sentiments. Qui aurait pu prédire qu'après douze longues années à Azkaban, la chambre de ses parents serait encore sa plus grande torture ? Un élan de rage incontrôlable le fit frapper le dossier de la causeuse mais le meuble vieilli par les ans ne supporta pas l'assaut et céda sous la force du poing. Alors que sa main s'enfonçait dans les ressorts du canapé, Sirius ne pouvait chasser de son esprit la peur de voir sa mère arriver pour le disputer. Au rez-de chaussée, Walburga se faisait entendre et les échos berçaient la prison de souvenirs dont Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'échapper.

A cinq ans, Regulus avait renversé un vase de porcelaine appartenant à la mère de Walburga. Lorsque celle-ci était arrivée furibonde, Sirius, tout Gryffondor qu'il était alors avait assumé la responsabilité à la place de son petit frère. Que d'injures, que d'abus pour un objet réparé par Orion d'un coup de Reparo.

Les doigts déchirés par les ressorts de la causeuse, Sirius arracha un bout de tissu du mouchoir rouge qui ornait sa robe et s'en fit un bandage. Il était plus que temps de faire ce qu'il avait prévu, pensa t-il en se dirigeant vers la table de nuit de son père. Il l'ouvrit d'un coup sec mais n'y trouva qu'un nid de Doxy endormis. Avec un soupir, il referma le petit meuble. Sirius aurait préféré n'être jamais venu dans cette pièce mais l'interrogatoire de Kreattur lui avait révélé que la baguette de Regulus avait été égarée dans l'accident qui avait causé la perte de son frère cadet. De toutes les baguettes qu'il aurait pu utiliser, celle-ci avait semblé la plus légitime. Il n'imaginait pas un seul moment pouvoir prendre le contrôle sur celle de Walburga. Soumettre la baguette d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire plier… Alors il était monté dans l'espoir de trouver celle de son père posée dans le tiroir de la table de nuit comme à son habitude.

Un air de désespoir empli la pièce. Sans baguette, Sirius se sentait diminué : un demi-sorcier rejeté par le monde magique qui avait perdu sa meilleure amie, sa première amie, celle qui l'avait soutenue dans les moments les plus sombres. Il n'était plus qu'un demi-homme caché dans les tréfonds d'une maison trop grande pour lui.

Des bruits de pas à l'étage résonnèrent et il se souvint de la discussion qu'il avait eue la veille avec Dumbledore. Voir le square Grimmaurd rempli d'étrangers lui laissait une impression amère. Albus lui avait expliqué d'un ton joyeux qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver la compagnie du monde extérieur, faire connaissance aux nouveaux de l'Ordre, renouer avec les anciens. Mais la vérité était que Sirius ne voulait personne dans cette maison. Renouer avec les anciens ? Ceux qui l'avaient jugé coupable en un instant ? Qui l'avaient laissé être emprisonné à Azkaban, sans jugement, sans possibilité de défense ? Non merci. S'il rejetait les souvenirs de son enfance, il n'était pourtant pas prêt à les voir être profanés par ceux qui lui avaient tourné le dos.

Résolu à ne laisser entrer personne dans sa vie, Sirius ne pouvait pourtant pas se dépêtrer de l'envie de revoir Remus. Comment aurait-il pu renoncer à la présence de son ami ? Lui qu'il avait cru coupable ? Lui qu'il avait si souvent trahi, toujours sur le fil de le condamner à une existence sans lendemain ? Si Remus avait promis le pardon, Sirius ne s'était pourtant jamais pardonné d'avoir conduit Rogue au Saule Cogneur cette nuit-là… Il s'était senti si… Black.

Avec un soupir, il s'éloigna du petit meuble et fouilla la commode, l'armoire puis la causeuse de sa mère, il n'y avait rien. La chambre semblait avoir été passée eu peigne fin et il soupçonnait Kreattur de s'y être attelé de manière très consciencieuse. Alors qu'il allait quitter la chambre en désespoir de cause, une idée saugrenue lui traversa l'esprit. Il s'approcha de la causeuse et la déplaça de quelques mètres. En-dessous, une latte de plancher branlante semblait mal fixée sur le sol. Il essaya de la déloger et le bois se fissura sous son poids avant de rompre révélant un coffre d'osier en très mauvais état. L'attache de fer céda difficilement et le ventre noué Sirius étudia son contenu.

Il y trouva un étui doré orné d'émeraude ainsi qu'un autre en cuir brun ouvragé dont il se souvenait très précisément pour l'avoir vu si souvent à la ceinture de ses parents. Il avait trouvé la baguette de son père. Ventricule de dragon et bois de cerisier. Un mélange peu commun. Il la prit en main et un filet d'énergie se répandit le long de son bras, le reconnaissant, se familiarisant avec sa propre magie et finalement un sentiment d'acceptation lui fit comprendre que cette baguette serait désormais sienne. Une vague de nostalgie le submergea alors : comme il aurait aimé que son père lui fasse ressentir la même chose.

Il reposa l'étui de sa mère sans même y jeter un œil et accrocha l'autre à sa ceinture. Alors qu'il allait tout remettre en place, un bout de tissu blanc et vert attira son regard. Il le sortit du coffre avec mille précaution et l'étala sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'une petite couverture rectangulaire comme celle dont se servaient les maîtres accoucheurs pour entourer le corps des nouveaux nés. Sirius l'effleura du bout des doigts comme on caresse les pétales fragiles d'un coquelicot presqu'avec tendresse. Puis soudain, il jeta la couverture dans le coffre et remit la latte du parquet en place.

Rejetant avec force ce souvenir, cette minuscule marque d'attention, il sortit à grand pas, passant devant sa chambre sans même s'y arrêter et refoulant avec force le souvenir de ses initiales brodées sur la couverture qui l'avait enveloppé durant les premières secondes de sa vie : S.O.B.

* * *

Il était arrivé depuis seulement dix minutes et déjà il se sentait oppressé. Cette maison aux couloirs sombres et à l'ambiance presque morbide lui tordait le ventre. Et il fallait avouer que Sirius brillant par son absence n'avait pas aidé Remus à découvrir sa nouvelle demeure pour les temps à venir.

Voilà plus d'un an qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami, et même si les échanges de lettres avait permis un certain rapprochement entre les deux hommes, Remus attendait avec impatience une discussion face à face.

Attendait... et appréhendait.

Voilà comment il se retrouva à s'éloigner des autres membres de l'Ordre - qu'il avait rencontré moins d'une heure plus tôt pour la plupart - et des questions préétablies pour apprendre à se connaître.

_"Et comment allez-vous ? Et vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Et pourquoi vous entrez dans l'Ordre ? Et vous êtes marié ?"_

Autant de questions que Remus préféra éviter.

Ainsi Remus se retrouva à marcher dans les étages, grimper ces escaliers qui grinçaient sous ses pas, laisser son regard errer sur les murs noirs et délavés. Il cherchait quelque chose, une pièce dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé entrer, une pièce dans laquelle il espérait trouver _quelqu'un_.

La chambre de Sirius.

Arrivé sur un énième palier, il la trouva et passa négligemment un doigt sur la plaque gravée au nom de Sirius Black et fixée sur la porte. Alors, la main légèrement tremblante, Remus Lupin frappa à la porte. L'absence de réponse le fit hésiter une seconde, et finalement, il poussa la porte.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Enfin... s'il était réaliste, honnête avec lui-même, il dirait que si, justement, c'était exactement ce à quoi il s'attendait. De ça, de là, il retrouvait les traces d'un passé, d'un _Sirius_ passé.

- Sirius ?

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans cette chambre. De toute évidence, Sirius avait trouvé meilleure cachette que sa pièce personnelle pour éviter tout contact humain. Il avait toujours eu un talent pour ça. Se cacher. Remus aurait dû se douter qu'il ne retrouverait pas Sirius ici, et il hésita à repartir, mais un deuxième coup d'œil à la pièce qui s'exposait devant lui mit un terme à son repli, et silencieusement, presque religieusement, il entra.

Dans ce grand espace poussiéreux trônait l'âme de Sirius. Remus avança presque sur la pointe des pieds. A l'époque, dans une enfance qui semblait si loin, Sirius lui avait parlé de cette chambre dans laquelle il passait tout son été. Il retrouva les paroles de Sirius dans chaque recoin où son regard se posait.

Quand Sirius était revenu à Poudlard pour leur cinquième année, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le train, le jeune homme avait vanté son talent pour le sortilège de glue perpétuelle ; sortilège qu'il avait à l'époque utilisé pour faire rager sa mère en collant des photos moldues de jeunes femmes en bikini.

Remus se souvint qu'à l'époque, il n'avait pas réellement cru les paroles de son camarade. Trop souvent Sirius inventait des histoires à dormir debout pour faire rire la galerie. Et aujourd'hui, il voyait les dites photos, et il ne put retenir un sourire las. Encore une fois Sirius avait dit la vérité, encore une fois, Remus ne l'avait pas cru.

Il continua sa découverte de ce qui avait été le refuge de Sirius pendant quinze ans. Cette pièce si intime à chacun. Il se sentait voyeur, presque violeur à entrer ainsi sans l'invitation du principal occupant. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis avoir mis les pieds dans cette affreuse maison, Remus se sentit bien. Dans cette pièce, dans ce décor presque burlesque, parce que de la main de Sirius, il ressentit un soudain élan de réconfort. Peut-être parce qu'il reconnaissait l'écharpe rouge et or accrochée au mur, peut-être parce qu'il imaginait facilement Sirius étalé de tout son long sur le lit en train de discuter avec James à travers leur miroir à double-sens... Il n'aurait su dire quelle sensation traversa son corps en cet instant, mais là, tout de suite, il ne se sentit plus seul.

Il se permit de toucher les rideaux de velours pour voir à travers la même vitre le paysage que Sirius avait du mémoriser par cœur. Il se cacha en voyant des enfants jouer dans le parc. Cette réaction était stupide évidemment. Les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir la maison. Mais l'habitude prit le dessus et Remus s'écarta rapidement... et continua à inspecter.

Le sourire las apparu précédemment laissa place à un vrai sourire en voyant les motos moldus. Sirius s'y était passionné pendant longtemps et Remus se souvenait parfaitement de la moto volante. Sirius s'était fait la promesse d'apprendre à Harry à la piloter. Lily avait menacé de l'émasculer avec une cuillère en bois. Oui, les motos associées à Sirius étaient décidément un bon souvenir.

Un poster d'une moto rouge brillante était accroché sur une des portes de la grande armoire en bois. Cette dernière, un peu entrouverte, attira l'œil de Remus qui se sentit presque obligé de l'ouvrir. Il n'y trouva qu'un tee-shirt, sûrement laissé à l'abandon par un Sirius enflammé, partant, quittant la maison en claquant la porte une dernière fois.

Et de la même manière, Remus claqua la porte de l'armoire. La plénitude qu'il avait ressentie en voyant les affaires de Sirius, l'univers de Sirius, laissa place à une amertume qu'il gardait depuis trop longtemps pour son propre bien. Comment, mais comment Sirius avait-il pu survivre dans cette maison pendant quinze ans alors que lui-même ne tenait pas deux heures ? Comment est ce que ce lieu de vie si sombre, si froid, si sobre, avait pu créer un être aussi plein de vie comme le Patmol qu'il avait connu ?

Remus se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte assis sur le lit à regarder la photo qui avait finalement attiré son regard. Celle qui les représentait, eux, au sommet de leur gloire, sous leur plus beau jour. Et cette nostalgie le frappa de nouveau, tel le rouleau des vagues qui s'en allait pour toujours revenir.

C'était cette nostalgie qui avait poussé Remus à venir se réfugier ici, c'était cette nostalgie qui le rendait dépendant de cette relation étriquée et fragile qu'il retrouvait avec Sirius, et c'était cette nostalgie qui faisait que Remus voulait protéger Harry plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Il continua quelques minutes de fixer cette photo, et ce fut une ombre furtive passant devant la porte entrebâillée de la chambre qui le sortit de ses songes. Se retournant rapidement, il eut le temps de voir un pan de robe bleue foncée partir vers les escaliers. Il avait trouvé Patmol.


End file.
